


Our Hearts

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Genre: Basketball, Boyfriends, Brothers, Dancing, Dating, Dewey has a crush on Webby, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Dates, Gay Character, Girlfriends - Freeform, High School, Hockey, Huey kinda doesn't know anything about sports, Louie and Gosalyn are best friends, Love, Prom, Romance, Siblings, Teasing, Teenagers, cute kisses, i hope you enjoy, no "hanky panky", romantic relationships, study dates, they play basketball together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Louie introduces Huey to his friend from basketball, Gosalyn. Their first encounter becomes many encounters and they proceed to fall in love.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack (mentioned), Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack (hinted), Huey Duck/Gosalyn Mallard, Louie Duck & Gosalyn Mallard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankizinho_pt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankizinho_pt/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Franki! I know I might be a day early. But I got this done today and I figured 'why not'? I remember you mentioned once in a comment that you shipped Huey and Gosalyn. So I wrote this just for you! And I really hope you like it. Love you!

When Huey sees a redheaded girl sitting beside Louie on the sofa, his first instinct is to tease his brother.

“What’s this, baby bro? A date??” he asks, grinning.

As it turns out though, he’s mistaken.

Louie and the girl burst out laughing, like Huey has just said the most ridiculous thing in all of history. 

“No, this isn’t a date! This is my friend, Gosalyn,” Louie explains.

The redheaded girl, Gosalyn, smiles and waves. “Hi.”

“Oh,” Huey says lowly, already sliding into his charmingly flirtatious nature. He goes to stand beside Gosalyn, leaning coolly against the side of the sofa. “Hi, I’m single. I mean, I’m Huey.” He flashes her a sparkling smile.

Gosalyn chuckles, amusement twinkling in her eyes. She has pretty brown eyes and her red pigtails are very cute.

“She’s going to give me some basketball pointers. We’re gonna go outside soon,” Louie says.

Huey blinks. “Basketball? As in the sport?”

Gosalyn laughs again. “Yes, as in the sport.”

Huey falters a couple times. “Oh! You play sports,” he says, gesturing at Gosalyn.

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Yeah. Problem?”

Huey shakes his head quickly, standing up straight. “No! No problem. I’ll, um, let you guys do your thing. I’ll be in the kitchen.” He heads into the kitchen.

Louie sighs.

Gosalyn looks at him in confusion. “What was that?” she asks.

“Don’t take it personally,” Louie tells her. He turns his head toward the kitchen. “Tomboys scare Huey because he knows they’re stronger than him!” he shouts to make sure his brother will hear.

“I am not scared!” Huey snaps back, poking his head out of the kitchen. “I just have certain preferences, you know!”

“Uh huh,” nods Gosalyn, smirking, “Let me guess. You date those ‘dumb blond cheerleader’ kind of girls, don’t you?” she says.

Huey stammers and clears his throat multiple times. “No, I don’t.”

Louie grins. “Yes, he does.”

“I knew it,” laughs Gosalyn.

“I do not!” Huey exclaims weakly.

Then Gosalyn stands up. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Okay,” says Louie, and he stands up too.

Huey crosses his arms and pouts.

“Nice meeting you, Hugh,” Gosalyn says with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, you too,” Huey scoffs, turning back into the kitchen.

He would’ve never guessed that something amazing was going to blossom between them.  
*  
*  
*  
The next time Gosalyn comes over, Huey tries not to make a fool of himself. He finds her, dribbling a basketball on the driveway.

“Hey Hugh!” Gosalyn calls cheerfully when she notices him.

“Hey,” Huey replies. He looks around. “Where’s Louie?”

“Bathroom.” Gosalyn passes the ball to Huey.

He catches it with an oof.

Gosalyn giggles. “Want to play?” she asks.

Huey holds the ball against his hip, trying to look cool. “Football’s more my thing,” he says. Good thing neither Louie or Dewey were around to call him out on his lie.

“Oh, is it?” Gosalyn asks with a raised eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

Huey clears his throat. “Uh, yeah. Yup. Sure is,” he says. Real convincingly.

Then Gosalyn walks right up to him and leans in close. Huey can see the sparkles in her brown eyes and count the freckles on her cheeks. He swallows, heartbeat quickening.

“How come I never see you out on the field then?” she asks lowly.

Huey stammers, knowing he’s been caught. “Uh... that’s because... because...”

Gosalyn just giggles. “I know a bluff when I see one, Hubert.” Then she takes her ball and dribbles up to the hoop, shoots and gets it through the net. She catches it, then passes it back to Huey.

He barely catches it in time.

“Play with me. Just until Louie comes out,” Gosalyn says. She’s grinning.

Huey hesitates. He doesn’t know how to play. He should say no. But there’s something in Gosalyn’s smile that’s luring him closer. 

“Fine,” he agrees, trying to sound more irritated than he actually is. He really doesn’t mind, but he’s not about to let Gosalyn know that.

“Cool!” Gosalyn claps her hands and gets into a position. “Now try to shoot,” she tells him.

He does try. Only to get the ball stolen from him. Again. And again. And again.  
*  
*  
*  
“I love this,” Dewey says, watching Gosalyn block Huey every time he tries to shoot the basketball. “Hugh’s getting demolished.” Dewey really enjoys watching his older brother fail.

Louie’s sitting beside him, arms crossed. “He stole my basketball buddy,” Louie pouts.

“It’s your fault for leaving them alone,” Dewey tells him.

“I was in the bathroom!” Louie exclaims.

Dewey laughs, “You’re just jealous a girl doesn’t like you yet.”

Louie glares. Then he smirks and plays dirty. “And how’s things with Webby?’

Dewey stops laughing, face bright red. “That’s... that’s a low blow!”

Louie grins evilly. “You started it.”  
*  
*  
*  
Gosalyn comes over often. Huey gets used to seeing her in the house and on the driveway with Louie. She’s a bit rowdy, but her presence is nice. Really nice.

“You know, at this point, I’m not sure if you’re here to play basketball with me, or to see my brother,” Louie complains. He and Gosalyn walk into the kitchen where Huey is.

Huey looks up from his homework at the table, locking eyes with Gosalyn.

Gosalyn smiles at him, and Huey’s helplessly intoxicated by her pretty brown eyes.

Louie groans, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “I get it! I’m a third wheel!” he exclaims, annoyed. “I’ll just go play by myself. Huey, just ask her out already.”

Huey gawks at Louie, but Louie doesn’t even spare him a glance and walks briskly out of the kitchen.

He turns back to Gosalyn. They stare at each other.

“So...” Gosalyn twirls one of her red pigtails around her finger, grinning hopefully at Huey. “You like me?” she asks.

Huey blushes and stutters, “Well, I mean... do you like me?” He crosses his arms and leans back, trying to look cool. Instead, he leans too far back and almost tips his chair over. His blush deepens when Gosalyn giggles at him.

She sits in the chair across from him then, still twirling her pigtail and Huey thinks it’s cute.

“I like you a lot,” she says.

Huey’s heart skips a beat. “Really?” He quickly clears his throat, attempts to look suave. “I mean, I like you too.”

Gosalyn grins wider, lighting up like a star.

“So,” Huey begins in a low voice, slicking back his feathers, “do you want to go on a date sometime?”

Gosalyn nods eagerly. “I’d like that.”

Huey smiles, excitement bubbling up inside his chest. “Great! Sounds good.”

“We can figure out when later,” Gosalyn says, standing up. “I have to go throw a basketball at Louie’s head so he knows we’re still friends.”  
*  
*  
*  
The first date goes very well. Although Huey does embarrass himself several times through the evening. But Gosalyn just smiles and she tells him,

“You don’t have to impress me. I already think you’re awesome.”

Huey’s never dated a girl like Gosalyn. A girl so full of energy and bravery. A girl so free of doubt. A girl who exudes strength and confidence, like the sun radiates heat. He likes everything about her. He likes her zest, her rowdiness, and her loud booming voice.

Huey’s never actually liked someone so much. Before now.

Gosalyn... she was special.

They go on a few more dates. They get swept up in a relationship, going with the tide of an ocean. 

Despite their differences, it all feels as natural as breathing oxygen.   
*  
*  
*  
Gosalyn was trying to clean up her messy room before Huey came over that evening. And by ‘cleaning up’, she meant shoving everything under her bed. She mainly had t-shirts, papers and basketballs laying around. Though, she did find a half-eaten sandwich in her desk drawer. No wonder it had smelled for so long.

“Well, this is neater than my room,” says a voice at the door.

Gosalyn turns. There’s Huey, grinning at her. Her dad must’ve let him in. She hoped he hadn’t given him the ‘don’t hurt my daughter speech’.

“Hey,” Gosalyn says with a smile, “Where’s your textbook?” They were having a study date for their test tomorrow.

“Shoot, I must’ve forgot it,” Huey tells her.

Gosalyn smirks at him. “After I reminded you three times?”

Huey shrugs, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “It’s just a test,” he says, sitting down on Gosalyn’s bed. “Besides, everybody knows a ‘study date’ doesn’t actually mean ‘studying’.”

Gosalyn laughs. “I’ll get our card game out then.” She opens up her closet and digs around.

Something interesting catches Huey’s eye. In the corner of Gosalyn’s closet, is a hockey stick. “Hockey?” he asks her, “I thought you were into basketball.”

Gosalyn looks at her hockey stick. “Oh, that,” she says. She grabs it and turns around to show Huey. “I like basketball, but I love hockey,” she explains.

“How come you don’t play on the team?” Huey asks.

“Because the team’s not co-ed.”

“Oh.” Huey thinks that Gosalyn looks sad for a moment. The last thing Huey wants her to be is sad. “Hey,” he says with a gentle smile before Gosalyn puts her hockey stick back, “Teach me how to play.”

Gosalyn lights up. “You want me to teach you how to play hockey?” she asks hopefully.

Well... not exactly. But Huey wants to make Gosalyn happy. He smiles and nods.

Gosalyn jumps up excitedly. “Cool! Let’s go outside then!” she exclaims, running into the hallway, like a happy duckling with an infinite amount of energy. “I have an extra stick in the backyard!” she calls.

Huey grins and follows after her.  
*  
*  
*  
Gosalyn knows that she’s not exactly a traditional kind of girl. She’s aware that her spirit can be a little too much for some people. She isn’t ashamed. Gosalyn likes who she is. She loves sports, she’s loud and she’s not afraid to be herself. But...

She hopes her spirit isn’t too much for Huey to handle.

It’s hard to say when exactly Gosalyn began to like him. He could be dumb, but there’s just something in his smile that seems to draw Gosalyn closer to him. He makes her laugh. He pretends to be tough, but is really a big old softie on the inside. And he’s a charmer. 

Gosalyn likes him a lot.

The kitchen phone starts to ring. Gosalyn gets up from the sofa and goes to answer it.

“Hello?” she says, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

“Hey, Gos!” Huey’s cheerful voice sounds through the speaker, causing a smile to grow immediately on Gosalyn’s beak. “So, uh, I... I’ve got a question to ask you.”

“What is it?” Gosalyn asks, her heart fluttering in her chest.

“Will you... go to prom with me?”

Gosalyn’s heart glows. “Of course!” she replies happily.

“Great!” Huey says, and Gosalyn can picture his excited grin. “I’ll pick you up then.”

“Sounds good!”

“Okay. I’ll talk to ya later.”

“Yup. Bye.” Gosalyn puts the phone back on the wall.

Gosalyn’s dad then pokes his head into the kitchen. “Was that your boyfriend?” Drake teases with a smirk.

Gosalyn rolls her eyes and smirks back. “Well, it wasn’t yours,” she responds.

Her dad laughs, then gestures at her. “Come on! You’re missing the best part of the movie!” he exclaims, sprinting back into the living room.

“Dad, we’ve seen that movie a hundred times!” Gosalyn giggles, as she sprints after him anyway.

Drake jumps back on the sofa, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table. “But it’s iconic! It never gets old!” he says, shoving a handful of buttered popcorn in his mouth.

Gosalyn jumps beside him, stealing some of his popcorn. “Can’t deny that,” she says, getting comfortable to finish watching their favourite movie.  
*  
*  
*  
“So what are you wearing?” Louie asks.

Gosalyn blinks. “...” She turns to her best friend, speechless. “What am I... wearing?” she asks, confused.

Louie chuckles at her. “For prom,” he tells her.

...

Gosalyn’s eyes widen. “I didn’t even think of that!”

“Well,” Louie begins thoughtfully, “You have a dress, don’t you?”

“...”

“...You don’t have a dress.”

Gosalyn shakes her head.

Louie hums. “That’s a bit of a problem.”

Gosalyn pouts, “What should I do?”

Louie slings his arm around her. “I’ll help you out. Let’s go shopping later.”

Gosalyn frowns. “What do you know about dresses?”

Louie laughs. “You’d be surprised.”  
*  
*  
*  
Gosalyn sighs, unsure of what to make of her reflection. She liked the dress Louie had picked out for her. But she isn’t sure about her hair. It looks nice, but it feels so weird to see herself without her pigtails. She had no idea her hair was so long.

“What do you think, Dad?” she asks, turning around.

There are tears in Drake’s eyes. He sniffles loudly. “You look so grown up!” he cries.

Gosalyn blushes. “Dad, you’re embarrassing me.”

“I can’t help it! My baby girl has become a woman!” Drake cries, throwing his arms around Gosalyn and hugging her close.

Gosalyn groans, but hugs back. No matter how embarrassing, he was her dad.

The doorbell rings.

Gosalyn lights up. “That’s Huey!”

Drake dries his eyes. “Remember,” he starts, “Don’t stay out too late. Call me if you need. And no hanky panky—” 

“Dad!” Gosalyn pulls herself out of their embrace. “Don’t say stuff like that!”

“I’m just saying, clothes stay on—”

“Dad!”

“Promise me, Gos—”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise! I got it.”

Drake smiles. “Okay then.” He runs a hand through Gosalyn’s hair. “Have fun.”

Gosalyn nods, fixes her hair one more time, then rushes to get the door.

Huey just stands there, staring at her, awestruck, for a moment. When Gosalyn giggles at him, he shakes himself and clears his throat.

“You look beautiful,” he says, smiling.

Gosalyn looks at his slicked back feathers and nice tuxedo. “You look good too,” she says.

Huey blushes. Then with a grin, he offers his arm. Gosalyn takes it.  
*  
*  
*  
It’s the final dance, the clock on the wall nearing midnight. Everyone will be leaving after the last song. Boyfriends will drop off their girlfriends... Well, some of them will.

Huey might take the long route to Gosalyn’s house so they can spent a little more time together, but Gosalyn is keeping her promise to her dad. Huey made a similar promise to his Uncle Donald, so they’re on the same page.

The night had been good. Huey and Gosalyn spent all of their time together, talking, dancing, laughing, holding hands. The only time they were apart was when Gosalyn danced once with Louie.

The last song is a slow one, so they glide across the floor as slow as possible like they have all the time in the world, huddled close and holding onto each other’s hands. Gosalyn has her head comfortably on Huey’s shoulder, while his cheek is pressed against her hair. And she honestly wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

It’s a soft, warm feeling. A feeling of... completion.

Their heartbeats are in sync.

Huey says it first,

“I think I love you.”

The whisper is beside Gosalyn’s ear, and her heart feels like it lights up inside of her the way only a teenage heart can when it hears those three special words for the very first time.

She looks up. Huey is smiling at her, face soft with affection. Gosalyn smiles back at him and leans up to peck a featherlight kiss to his cheek.

“I think I love you too,” she whispers back.

Their hearts sing together.


End file.
